Many vehicles are known which are supported on three wheels and which are motor driven. Vehicles are also known which are motor driven with the motor being pedal-actuated and, thereafter, being self-sustaining due to the supply of fuel from a fuel tank or the like or due to the fact that the electrical system becomes self-sustaining after it has first been started.
Vehicle of the type under discussion are not known to embody safety features whereby the steering gear thereof collapses under impact thereby providing a safety feature for the driver and his passenger.
From a survey of the prior art patents, it is believed that no adequate provision has been made in three-wheeled vehicles for storage space, thereby severely limiting the use of vehicles of the above-noted type. Moreover, no provision has been made in the type of vehicles under discussion to facilitate the starting thereof and to remove from the driver the burden of supplying power to overcome the initial inertia of the vehicle.
In reviewing the prior art patents, the following U.S. patents have been examined:
______________________________________ 630,976 1,370,374 3,053,550 631,437 1,371,842 3,294,190 631,438 1,382,942 3,512,599 633,014 1,383,933 3,572,456 710,630 1,876,155 3,583,727 723,168 1,933,101 3,598,195 767,529 1,933,102 3,759,339 1,055,960 1,956,319 3,776,353 1,103,254 2,034,158 3,827,519 1,200,379 2,488,123 3,888,324 1,338,680 2,633,030 3,964,563 1,369,540 2,819,093 Des. 126,663 ______________________________________